


Непобежденный

by king_marionette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где Страдалец спасается от казни и попадает на корабль Дуалскара в качестве раба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непобежденный

Работорговец с кряхтением согнулся в глубоком поклоне. На почти черной руке, которую он протянул вперёд, были отчетливо видны синеватые браслеты ожогов.  
«Вор,» – мысленно вынес вердикт Ампора, не испытав жалости. Он уже давно знал, что лазурнокровые жестко наказывают тех, кто взял больше установленной доли. Особенно тех, кто при всей своей алчности не обладает контролем над разумом.  
– Вас интересуют молодые или старые? Сильные? У меня есть коричнокровые, каждый из них способен контролировать скот. Может, вы цените ум? Или ищите себе посмазливее для утех? Уверен, я найду то, что вам придется по вкусу. Я продаю группами, но ради вас…  
Ампора жестом приказал ему замолчать.  
– Где рабы? – хрипло спросил он.  
– Рабы, конечно-конечно, – Работорговец снова поклонился и пропустил Дуалскара в свой улей.  
Лузус лазурнокрового был дряхлым полуслепым богомолом. Он даже не поднял свою огромную морду, когда Ампора зашел в дом.  
Рабы были поделены на десять групп, по восемь троллей в каждой. Каждая группа была сбалансирована: слабые стояли с сильными, умные с глупыми, коричневая кровь с оливковой, жёлтая со ржавой.  
Дуалскар всегда предпочитал брать самых низших – пусть их жизнь была самой короткой, но они лучше всех приспосабливались к тяжелой работе. Хваленые оливокровые, которые хороши были в охране и охоте, дохли первыми при первом же шторме. Рабы жёлтой крови редко обладали пси-силами, но отчего-то считались самыми сообразительными, а для физического труда вовсе не годились.  
Ампора прошел вдоль групп, осматривая троллей. Больше всего было сильных и, вероятно, полезных рабов, которых будет даже жаль отдавать паучихе Маркизы. Хотя Майндфенг каждый раз удавалось уговорить Дуалскара отказаться даже от лучших ради ночи страсти.  
Слабые пойдут морякам, и те, кто не выживет, будут кормом для рыб.  
– Пять золотых, – наконец-то произнес Ампора.  
– Но эти рабы стоят не меньше двадцати! – Работорговец возмущённо схватил его за рукав. Это была его роковая ошибка.  
Дуалскар не глядя отшвырнул его к стене.  
– Как ты смеешь, мразь, требовать деньги с меня? – прошипел Ампора, скаля клыки. – Как ты смеешь дотрагиваться до меня своими грязными руками?  
Первый выстрел размазал троллю голову, оставив после нее только кровавый след на стене. Второй был выпущен в престарелого лузуса, который уже собрался атаковать захватчиков.  
Императрица будет счастлива, узнав, что он, Дуалскар, выполняет обещание и кормит Гл'болиб до сих пор.

Законы корабля суровы для рабов.  
Обычно первая неделя показывала, кто из них проживет чуть дольше, а кто загнется сразу же. Но конец у них был один: и тех, и других пожирало ненасытное море.  
Но сначала сдаются редкие оливкокровые. Сколько раз Дуалскар ни брал их на судно, ни один из них не продержался больше недели. Слишком своенравные, наглые, они пытаются дать отпор новым хозяевам, чем только сокращают свою жизнь.  
Последними же умирали личные слуги, которых себе выбирали Первый Помощник, Доктор и Кок. Хоть они и жили дольше, но рядом с ними даже подстилки матросов, день изо дня терпящие унижения, казались счастливчиками.  
Сам же Ампора впервые задумался о личном слуге. Он редко терпел присутствие низшекровых, но сейчас ему эту идея показалась не такой уж и плохой.  
Кое-кто успел заинтересовать его.  
Один из ржавокровых показался ему знакомым, хотя Дуалскар мог поклясться, что все крестьяне, с которыми он имел дело, давно уже покоятся на дне великого моря.  
Он обычно стоял поодаль, спрятав лицо в тени капюшона. Аккуратные круглые рога были едва видны из небольших прорезей в ткани. Ампора с прищуром осмотрел его: ну уж слишком тролль был не похож на ржавокрового. Но ошибки тут быть не могло, если судить по окровавленной тряпке на его поясе. Слишком худой, невысокий, не способный работать руками. Обычно такие не доживают до дня покупки, поэтому то, что он жив, могло быть либо везением, либо проклятьем.  
Молчун, как его прозвала его команда, не был способен поднимать тяжести и работать без заметной отдышки. Видимо, одна из пещер дала сбой, если такой слабый смог выжить после естественного отбора. Недостойный внимания тролль, с какой стороны ни глянь, если бы не одно «но». Ампора не был слепым, и он видел, как на него смотрят другие рабы. Большая часть смотрела на него, как на божество, меньшая, как минимум, с уважением.  
И все же Дуалскар не мог отогнать мысль, что они где-то встречались.  
Ампора кивнул Первому Помощнику, и тот растянул губы в счастливой мальчишеской улыбке. Его слуга умер еще месяц назад, оставив своего хозяина одного со своими демонами. Еще немного, и он бы совсем рехнулся от одиночества и "очищающих мысли" ран.  
Ампора закрывал глаза на многое. Кок срезал куски со своих слуг и съедал на обед, Доктор пичкал подчинённых слизью и доводил их до самоубийства. Его корабль не был раем. Особенно для рабов.  
И не ему спасать тех, до кого дотянутся руки его команды.

Прошел лишь день после раздачи слуг, а Первый Помощник уже выглядел удовлетворенным. Посвистывая, он расчесывал волосы Дуалскара влажными пальцами, пока Ампора устало смотрел в свое отражение. По ту сторону разбитого зеркала сидел измученный тролль, которому не было никакого дела до того, что происходит за пределами его каюты, и ему все равно, что его окружают бандиты и последние подонки, которые накинутся на него, словно голодные гиены, стоит только дать слабину.  
Его команда не знает слова «честь», и никто из них никогда не боролся за бравое дело. То ли было при предыдущем капитане – учителе Дуалскара.  
Капитан Хегмунд был одним из лучших капитанов, подчиненных Ее Высокомерному Снисходительству, хотя по легендам он больше был известен, как неустрашимый морской волк, не упускающий своей прибыли. Будь Майндфенг не такой юной, то, возможно, она бы выросла на легендах об Алмазном Острове, черном корабле и кубке Бессмертия.  
Не было ни одной посиделки в таверне без песен об его подвигах.  
Ничего удивительного, что ему приходилось обучать Дуалскара – морских троллей было мало, и каждый был на счету. Ампора был единственным пурпурнокровым троллем за две вариации, и как только его выбрал лузус, его жизнь была расписана по оборотам.  
Троллей своего цвета крови Дуалскар видел лишь по праздникам, и до периода взросления его растили слуги и гувернатки разных цветов кровей, которые менялись так часто, что их лица и имена тут же стирались из памяти.  
Каково же было удивление Ампоры, когда его привели на корабль, где не было никого, кто должен был о нем заботиться. Лишь суровый учитель, который через тумаки научил всему, чему только знал.  
Позже он спас Дуалскара от слишком смелого раба, который и оставил Ампоре два шрама на лице.  
Ампора провёл пальцами по шрамам. Они будут вечным напоминанием, что нельзя давать слабину.  
Сейчас его же учитель – враг. Он стал им с тех пор, как бросил вызов Империи много вариаций назад, решив, что он, легенда, в силах одержать верх над императрицей.  
Не было ни схватки, ни преследования, ни громкой казни – легенды убивают иным способом. Менее чем за одну девятую вариаций все баллады, все рассказы и даже упоминание имени капитана оказалось под жестким запретом. Потеряв все, Хегмунд остался жив в изгнании.  
Если сведения верны, то Дуалскар скоро встретится с ним. И первое, что он сделает – вонзит в его шею нож. Тот самый, который Ампора получил в качестве подарка, когда его только назначили командовать судном.  
Первый Помощник вытягивал волосы капитана расческой и аккуратно подстригал кончики. До него Дуалскара пару раз стригла Маркиза, но после того, как она решилась поиздеваться над его прической, ее услугами больше не пользовались.  
– Взяли провизии достаточно, чтобы добраться до острова? – спросил Ампора.  
– И для экипажа, и для рабов еды хватит. Если, конечно, вы не позволите устроить нам битву.  
– Нет. Не досчитаюсь хоть одного раба – кину вас в кандалы.  
– Вы стали слишком нервным после вашего приобретения на рынке. Неужели вам чем-то насолил отступник?  
– Любой отступник – враг Империи. Даже если он был отпущен с миром. После того, как Ее Снисходительное Высокомерие потеряла из вида Саффера, ей нужен утешающий подарок. Голова Хегмунда будет как раз.

Отправленные в изгнание, как и рабы, не имеют право на квадранты, а это значит, они не имеют право на передачу генов. Спрятавшись, как крысы, в отдаленных уголках Альтернии, изгнанники живут, полагаясь лишь на собственные силы.  
Остров, на котором прятался Хегмунд, был кладбищем кораблей, разбившихся об острые скалы у самого берега. Подплыть к такому острову можно было лишь на лодке, и то моля Море, чтобы одна из волн не вынесла ее на рифы.  
– Может, лучше послать рабов? – предложил Первый Помощник. – Если вы ошибетесь, то…  
– Я разобьюсь, – спокойно произнес Дуалскар.  
Про себя он решил, что уж лучше разбиться, чем дать шанс убить своего бывшего капитана кому-то другому.  
– Пусть рабы спустят лодку, – издал распоряжение Ампора.  
– Императрица была бы больше рада голове Саффера, – внезапно произнес его помощник.  
– Ты предлагаешь мне гоняться за мутантом? Он давно уже сдох, иначе бы его нашли, – выплюнул Дуалскар с пренебрежением. – Вместо того, чтобы уничтожить давнего врага, ты предлагаешь мне гнаться за низшекровым глупцом, который решил, что его речи изменят весь мир?  
Молчун и Кузнец – сильный коричнокровый тролль с широкими плечами и глуповатыми глазами – поджидали Ампору уже в лодке, держа в руках по веслу.  
– Сильный на веслах, – распорядился Дуалскар.  
Заметив удивленный взгляд Кузнеца, Первый Помощник поспешил объяснить:  
– Слабых всегда берут, чтобы обойтись меньшими жертвами. Например, накормить хищника, пройти по коридору с ловушками или быть живым щитом. А может, нам просто будет скучно, и мы решим пострелять по нему, чтобы развеять скуку.  
Ампора с интересом посмотрел на Молчуна, но на лице ржавокрового не отобразилось ни эмоции.

Остров составлял не более двухсот шагов в длину и не более четырехсот в ширину и был покрыт густыми кустами и редкими деревьями. Ни домов, ни скал, ни места для того, чтобы спрятаться.  
Дуалскар обошел территорию вдоль и поперек, пытаясь найти хоть малейшие следы обитания, но все его попытки были тщетны.  
Осталось лишь последнее предположение.  
– Он под землёй, – уверенно произнес Ампора. – Никакой идиот не будет на крошечном острове строить заметное жилье.  
Нашли логово Хегмунда случайно – Молчун при обходе свалился в яму, которая служила входом в подземное жилье. Сверху спуск был тщательно замаскирован листвой, поэтому заметить его, не провалившись, было крайне сложно.  
Ржавокровый оказался целым – он успел ухватиться за выглядывающие корни деревьев, что заметно замедлило падение.  
– Поздравляю, ты свой тупой башкой нашел логово одного из величайших пиратов, – сухо произнес Ампора. – Но я бы на его месте оставил заточенные копья.  
Подземный ход был выкопан достаточно давно – земля на стенах успела высохнуть, деревянные балки успели уже прогнить и покрыться паутиной. По полу туннеля было раскидано оружие, принадлежавшее капитану. Хегмунд всегда на своих вещах вырезал розу – его личный символ.  
Дуалскар невольно вспомнил, как его бывший капитан с легкостью терпел насмешки над свои знаком.  
«Нет смысла спорить с дураками, – говорил он. – Роза один из самых опасных распространенных цветков. Как и легенды обо мне. Они красивы. И в то же время опасны для умов, жаждущих легкой наживы».  
Стоило группе троллей продвинуться, как туннель заметно расширялся, и вскоре они дошли до первой двери.  
Дуалскар достал Перекрестье Ахава, чувствуя, как дрожат руки.  
За дверью может быть что угодно. Группа вооруженных бандитов, спящий капитан, может быть даже те легендарные сокровища, которыми Хегмунд в одно время хвастался. Или же могла быть пустая комната.  
Где-то Ампора слышал, что ученик считается готовым лишь тогда, когда он сможет убить своего учителя. И где-то в глубине своего сознания, Ампора понимал, что он еще не готов.  
За его спиной три тролля – свидетели либо его триумфа, либо позора. И если рабов можно будет убить без труда, то с Первым Помощником придется повозиться.  
– Чего мы ждем? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Первый Помощник, обнажив кинжалы. – Сделаем это.  
Как же Дуалскар его ненавидел.  
Сжав губы, он направил острие на дверь и нажал на курок. Поток энергии не оставил от дуба и следа, задев даже стены туннеля. Но это не было важно. Сейчас, в момент его триумфа, ему ничто не помешает.  
Ни одно из предположений Ампоры так и не стало реальностью.  
Запах гниения ударил в нос, и Дуалскар зажал рот, надеясь, что его не стошнит. Он много раз убивал троллей, но никогда не оставлял тела надолго, чтобы они начали гнить.  
За спиной Ампоры раздался стон – ни Первый Помощник, ни рабы не было готовы ни к запаху, ни к такому зрелищу.  
Его бывший капитан сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене. Его одежда была сплошь пурпурной от крови, вытекшей от ровного длинного разреза на шее. Остатки крови были и на ноже.  
Глаза, покрытые белой пленкой, смотрели на вошедших как будто с укором.  
Было и так понятно, что произошло.  
Самоубийство.  
Его наставник, учивший храбрости и отваге, перерезал себе горло.  
Как последний трус.

Путь лежал через неспокойные воды, и к вечеру корабль уже попал в шторм.  
Дуалскар сидел в своей каюте, выпив столько вина, сколько он только физически мог влить в себя.  
Он слышал, как с палубы доносились крики: его команда вовсю сражалась с непогодой. И ему было все равно.  
Какая к черту разница, что будет с еще одним кораблем, доверху полным рабами и бандитами? Их жизнь не стоила ровным счетом ничего.  
Для Императрицы они все слуги, нужные лишь для поддержания порядка и продолжения рода.  
Ни жизнь Первого Помощника, который резал слуг ради удовольствия, ни жизнь Кока, который срезал плоть с рабов, чтобы насытить свой голод, ни жизнь Доктора, который накачивал свою жертву препаратами и доводил до самоубийства, ни жизнь самого Дуалскара, который держит таких подонков живыми, ничего для нее не значит.  
Конечно, Ампора мог себя утешить мыслью, что он не такой. Он морской принц. Высшекровый. Его слово имело вес, и он не каждого удостаивал квадрантом, как Майндфенг, придумавшая себе титул, слишком высокий для своей крови.  
Вот же сука.  
Придерживая его на коротком поводке, сама Аранея даже не думала о том, чтобы афишировать их отношения; хотя о её алых похождениях знали все.  
– К черту, – рыкнул Ампора, вытерев губы.  
Он встал и, покачиваясь, пошел к двери, навстречу шторму.  
Паруса были уже собраны, и на палубе уже никого не было. Волны омывали пол, утаскивая в море все, что только можно.  
Сделав пару шагов, Ампора посмотрел вверх – на хмурое небо, и, разбив бутылку, выкрикнул:  
– Да пошло все это в задницу.  
– Кронос! – окликнули его. Дуалскар повернулся. Он слишком пьяный, чтобы удивиться, что его зовут по имени.  
Корабль тряхнуло, и Молчун, схватив Ампору за плечо, дернул на себя.  
На месте, где он только стоял, приземлилось чугунное ядро, проломив палубу. Одна из щепок продрала щеку раба, и Дуалскар отчетливо увидел, как из его раны хлынула алая кровь.  
Молчун молниеносно зажал царапину. Впервые на его лице читался неподдельный страх.

– Не думай, что я тебе не благодарен, – ухмыльнулся Дуалскар, смотря на прикованного к стене Молчуна. – Подумать только, меня спас мутант. Будь ситуация немного иной, ты бы давно был бы мертв, а твоя голова была бы в подарочной коробке у трона Императрицы.  
В голове у Ампоры крутился десяток вопросов. Знают ли другие рабы о том, что среди них был мутант? Поэтому ли на него смотрели? Решили, что он Страдалец, или ждали, что он, как и предшественник, решит их вдохновлять на бунт?  
Но он и правда Саффер?  
Дуалскар покрутил лицо мутанта. Он понятия не имел, как выглядел лжепророк для черни. В то время, когда он проповедовал, Дуалскар был на море, впрочем, он редко сходил на сушу.  
– Итак. Зачем ты пробрался на мой корабль? Не получилось с сушей, решил утвердиться на море? Или кто-то послал тебя? Этот кто-то сказал тебе мое имя?  
– Никто меня не посылал, Кронос, – устало произнес Молчун и получил оплеуху.  
– Капитан Дуалскар, – рыкнул Ампора. Как он и думал, синяк тут же выступил и стал алым подтеком. Кожа у мутанта была тонкой, особенно по сравнению с морской, которая вполне могла выдержать удар меча или зубы акулы.  
– Ты и есть тот Саффер, который пропал? Или же тебе нравится имя Неклейменый?  
– Канкри. Саффер и Неклейменный – так меня называли те, кто не знал меня. Но меня зовут Канкри.  
– И для какой цели ты оказался среди рабов? Хотел поднять еще один бунт?  
Мутант набрал в грудь воздуха, закрыв глаза.  
– Я провел в раскаленных цепях день, меня готовили к казни. Но один из тех, кто слушал мои рассказы о Бефорусе, пожертвовал собой, чтобы меня освободить.  
– Ржавокровка, – догадался Дуалкар. – Отсюда у тебя его кровь.  
– Я бежал, но был схвачен. А потом ты купил меня. Ты убил того работоговца и забрал всех. И большая часть уже умерла.  
Ампора ударил его под дых и выругался. Одно "ты" чего стоило. Чертов низшекровка… нет, мутант, чертов мутант смел обращаться к нему без уважения. – И чего ты хочешь?  
– Чего я хочу? Кро… Дуалскар. Отпусти всех с этого корабля. Я вижу, тебе самому не нравится то, что происходит. Ты не такой. Я помню Кроноса, который хоть и был жестоким, но не хочет ничего плохого.  
– Помнишь? – Ампора на секунду замолчал. У него появилось ощущение, что он сейчас вот-вот чего-то вспомнит, но воспоминание ускользало от него, стоило лишь его нащупать.  
– И тот тролль, которого ты искал на острове, был тебе дорог. Я не знаю, был ли он на Бефорусе, но…  
– Заткнись, – рыкнул Дуалскар, ударив Саффера по щеке. Из раны на лице снова потекла ярко-алая кровь.  
Посмотрев на нее, Ампора растянул губы в измученной усмешке.  
– А ты прав. Я неплохой. Поэтому я сохраню тебе жизнь. Даже если ты будешь умолять о смерти, – произнес он и слизнул кровь с костяшек.

Корабль Майнфенг был по курсу, но на корабле Дуалскара не осталось ни одной бочки вина, а без подношений Аранея могла и отослать обратно. Если, конечно, он не принесет ей рабов.  
Жертвовать троллями Ампора не хотел, даже если паучиха, находящаяся в глубине корабля будет буйствовать.  
На борт своего кисмесиса Ампора все же пришел с подарком, спрятанным за пазухой.  
Аранея приняла его холодно, выделив ему не более четверти часа, чтобы определить, чем закончится их вечер.  
Ее каюта была обставлена со вкусом, и обилие лазурных тканей и золота лишь подчеркивало, что это каюта известной пиратки, а не кого-то еще.  
Но с последнего прихода Дуалскара не изменилось ничего, кроме рабыни. У Маркизы были свои вкусы на служанок, но Дуалскар впервые увидел нефритокровую рабыню. Обычно нефритокровые вовсе не выходят из пещер, следя за процессом оплодотворения матки, после чего следят за состоянием коконов, и ни в одну пещеру нельзя было заходить, не боясь гнева императрицы. Как ни крути, в пещерах, кроме черни, зарождаются так же редкие высшекровые особи, которых ЕИС держала при себе.  
– Поррим, поприветствуй гостя, – промурлыкала Майндфенг, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушках.  
Нефритокровая рабыня склонила голову перед Дуалскаром и, взяв поднос с вином, подошла к нему.  
– Нет, я с подарком, – усмехнулся Ампора, взяв бокалы. – Я принес то, что ты никогда не пила.  
Увидев бутыль, Майндфенг лишь приподняла бровь.  
– Всего лишь литровая бутыль?  
– Не думай, сколько – подумай, что это.  
Он налил в бокал ярко-алую жидкость, и Майнфенг приподнялась, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть из рук Ампоры.  
– Я заинтригована, – улыбнулась Маркиза, показывая клыки.  
Она приняла бокал и, отпив из него, облизнула черные губы.  
– Что это?  
– Кровь одного мутанта, который попал на мой корабль. Если верить его рассказам, то он и есть тот лжепророк, который бежал с казни, – Дуалскар сел рядом с Майндфенг, приобнимая ее за талию. – Конечно, я сразу же его убил. Зачем мне оставлять мутантов в живых? Но его кровь, стоит признать…  
– Очень вкусная, – усмехнулась Маркиза, закинув на его колени ногу.  
Поднос в руках нефритовой рабыни упал, и бутылка вина разбилась, испачкав ее платье и ковер.

Аранея его сразу же выгнала – ее слишком волновало состояние нефритокровой, плач которой был слышен даже с палубы. Дуалскар так и не понял, что так ее взволновало. Возможно, она сделала это специально, по приказу чертовой паучихи, чтобы избавиться от него.  
Столько стараний лузусу под хвост.  
– Ненавижу, – рыкнул Ампора и ударил в стену, совсем рядом с головой Саффера. – Предпочесть рабыню мне. Мне!  
Мутант спокойно смотрел на него. Его локти были забинтованы – видимо после ухода Ампоры, заходил Док, который его кровь и сливал. Если бы Дуалскар сам решил набрать кровь – он бы просто всадил нож в бок Сафферу и прижал бы к ней горло бутыли.  
– Не молчи.  
– Мне нечего сказать, Кронос.  
– Нечего? Сафферу, который испытал любовь, что сильнее, чем все квадранты, и которому посчастливилось убежать от смерти, нечего сказать.  
– Я любил и уважал Мяулин. И она была моим лучшим другом. И Митуна.  
– Бред, – рыкнул Дуалскар. – Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
– Нет. Нет, нисколько.  
– Все мы знаем, что мутанты ебливы до потери пульса, разве нет?  
Саффер мотнул головой, и Ампора с усмешкой положил руку между его ног. Внизу мутант был устроен так же – уж Дуалскар прекрасно знал, где нужно потереть, чтобы начала выделяться слизь.  
– Не надо, – Саффер дернулся. – Кронос, умоляю.  
– Умоляй-умоляй. Я сегодня в нужном настроении. Хочешь квадранта со мной? А? Разве мы сейчас не равны?  
Он просунул руку в штаны мутанта и, нащупав почти сухой кончик щупальца, принялся дразнить его. Оно оказалось на ощупь гладким, не имело ни присосок, ни крючков, в отличие от щупальца Дуалскара.  
– Как я и говорил, – усмехнулся Дуалскар, другой рукой сжав подбородок Саффера. – Ну, Канкри? Я ведь неплохой, да? Я ведь не желаю тебе зла?  
Ампора провел языком по ране на щеке мутанта.  
– А так? – он дернул на себя балахон, и ткань треснула, оголяя темно-серое тело.  
– Прекрати.  
– Ебливая краснокровка просит прекратить, – хохоткнул Дуалскар и впился зубами в его шею, разрывая тонкую кожу. Ярко-красная и сладкая кровь выступила из раны, пачкая губы Ампоры.  
Саффер не попытался вырваться и не проронил ни слова, даже когда его штаны были спущены, и пальцы Дуалскара проникли в его щель. Ампора осыпал его ударами, разбирал кожу на запястьях, оставил полосы от когтей на бедрах, пытаясь выбить из него звук.  
Но мутант молчал.

Следующие дни Дуалскар спускался вниз по несколько раз в день, чтобы наиграться со Страдальцем и выпить его крови. Его не остановило даже когда Доктор, осмотрев мутанта, сказал, что он не протянет больше недели. Каждый день он терял слишком много крови, и через три дня Саффер молчал. Его тело висело на цепях, и он уже не мог шевелить руками.  
Его кожа стала болезненно-светлой, множество ран и укусов не заживали вовсе.  
Через несколько дней Дуалскар распорядился, чтобы с него сняли цепи. Он знал, что мутант уже никуда не убежит по одной просто причине – он умирает, и в его случае не было даже надежды на спасение.  
Никто из рабов, узнав из разговоров матросов, что на их корабле был схвачен Саффер, не поднял бунт. Никто не решился даже слова сказать против, боясь за свою жизнь.

– Команда в смятении, капитан, – произнес Первый Помощник, смотря на Дуалскара через зеркало. – Вы столько времени уделяете низшекровому, как будто бы он чего-то для вас значит.  
– Назови имена тех, кто так думает, и к вечеру они будут кормить акул.  
– Их много. Куда больше тех, кто предпочитает закрывать глаза.  
Еще шаг, и Дуалскар почувствовал, как его шее был приставлен острый нож.  
– Потому что вам было насрать даже на тех, кто погиб во время шторма, убирая паруса и делая все, чтобы ваша задница была жива.  
– Значит, ты и есть предводитель этого бунта? Настолько хочется стать капитаном?  
– Не откажусь.  
Ампора усмехнулся. Острие ножа было направлено на его слабое место. Уж на шее кожа была заметно тоньше.  
– Жаль, что все закончится так, – произнес Дуалскар и, схватив нож за лезвие, дернул его от себя, распоров кожу. Развернувшись, он ударил тролля в глаз, что дало несколько минут, чтобы сориентироваться.  
Перекрестье стояло недалеко. Бросившись к нему и взяв оружие в руки, Дуалскар быстро развернулся, коротко нажав на курок.  
Этого хватило, чтобы оставить в теле Первого Помощника дыру. Посмотрев вниз, тролль коснулся кончиками пальцев раны, и перевел неверящий взгляд на Ампору.  
Второй удар был нанесен в голову.  
За дверью каюты стояла команда, и Дуалскар понял, насколько преуменьшил его помощник, сказав, что есть те, кто не согласен с бунтом.

В комнату Дуалскар спустился, прихрамывая и заливая кровью пол. В этой битве он вышел победителем, но его рука была сломана, на теле было несколько ран, как и на ногах. Против него пошла вся команда, как и Доктор. Рабы же под шумок, украв провизию, спустили лодки и были уже далеко.  
Саффер был еще жив – он лежал с открытыми глазами и смотрел на Ампору.  
– Если интересно, мы единственные живые на корабле. Так что никто не поможет ни мне, ни тебе.  
Дуалскар упал у стены и выдохнул.  
Он рядом с умирающим троллем на корабле без провизии. В воде обитали хищники, которые сразу же почуют запах крови, и Ампоре не скрыться от них.  
– Знаешь, – впервые за столько дней подал голос Страдалец, – когда я закрываю глаза, мне снова снится сон, что я на Бефорусе. Вокруг меня друзья, которые, может быть, не очень рады мне, но я вижу, что они не ссорятся друг с другом из-за цвета крови. Я часто вижу Латулу, которую так и не встретил здесь, и я ощущаю, как мое сердце дрожит рядом с ней. Мяулин, которая любила меня здесь, не обращает на меня внимание во сне.  
– Это просто сны, – выдохнул Дуалскар. – Когда ты умрешь, может быть, окажешься там, где хотел.  
– А ты бы хотел оказаться в таком мире?  
Ампора замолчал на минуту, обдумывая сказанное.  
– Может быть. Не знаю, куда я попаду, когда умру.  
Саффер слабо улыбнулся.  
– Тогда, до встречи на той стороне, – голос мутанта становился все слабее.  
Ампора промолчал.  
Достав нож, он посмотрел на ручку, украшенную розой.  
Где-то в глубине он знал, что ему не выжить, и что при любом раскладе умрет.  
И в тот же момент был способ, как запечатлеть Дуалскара Осиротителя в истории никогда не побежденным.


End file.
